Messed up
by mckinnon-m
Summary: When things get too messed up in love, everything can happen. Multiple pairings.


***Messed up*  
>Summary: When things get too messed up in love, everything can happen.<br>Pairings: Multiple pairing.  
>Additional summary: 1000 words or less. It will include almost every possible ship on the show. It's sort of train of thoughts thing so there will be some unclear things. There will be also references from the books. Anything you don't understand, feel free to ask. Flames acceptable.<br>Disclaimer: Own a big, fat nothing.**

***Chapter One: Was it a new romance?**

_Elena. Bonnie. Elijah. Katherine. _

_Bonnie. Katherine. Elijah. Elena._

_Elijah. Katherine. Elena. Bonnie._

When did it all become so messed up?

When did his life take a turn of a thousand degrees and changed into a cheap soap opera? When did he stop being the bad boy and turned into a Don Juan instead?

Not that he wasn't Don Juan before.

But now, he was one who actually fell in love. It wasn't that hard, he thought, it was pretty easy. Piece of cake.

The only problem was: there were more _loving _options to explore.

It was bad wanting your brother's girlfriend. It was very bad indeed. Well, at least he kept some of his badassness between all those whipped actions lately. But he wanted her – there was no denying. She was a boring little thing but she was pretty. She was _so damn _pretty with her doe-like eyes and hair the color of hazelnuts, soft and silky. And when she talked, she did it with so much love, even if not directed to him. Elena was an _angel_, a real angel with wings and powers that could make him feel better. That could make him feel.

But she wasn't his. And though Damon liked taking things that weren't his, this was a different thing to be taken from _his brother. _And as much as Damon pretended to hate Stefan, the younger man didn't deserve something like that to be done to him. Because Stefan wasn't Damon and Stefan wasn't that strong.

And Elena, how dare she with all her mixed signals, flirtatious smiles and battering of long, long eyelashes? She wasn't a saint. An angel – yes; a saint – most definitely not.

She could make up her mind, she could choose one and leave the other alone. Then, when she would choose him, Damon wouldn't feel so regretful. He would take her, sweep her of her feet and take her into the sunset and kiss her…

_What was wrong with him?_

It most definitely didn't help that a certain witch watched his every move with her little judgmental eyes, he thought as he turned around watching her sit all by herself at one of the free tables in the café, pretending to read a book. He noticed she didn't turn the page for a whole ten minutes and her eyes were staring at one spot as if she was trying to burn a hole through the book.

_Feisty little thing _that Bennett witch was. And a _sexy _little thing too, he mused as he watched her flip her hair on one side of her face exposing her pretty neck with those deep, blue and purple veins extending all the way…

Damn canines. Damn Vampire desire. Now he wanted to drink the witch's blood. Well, that most certainly wouldn't help with sweeping Elena Gilbert of her feet.

But then again, he could screw Elena and turn to the little witch instead. They would fight, it would be delightful. He thought about who would win – the witch was certainly powerful, he had to admit that.

Powerful in other assets too, he thought as his gaze darted down her body. That short, short skirt wasn't helping at all…not in the slightest.

Ouch. Unbearable pain in his head. Damn little witch, he thought again as she smiled at him with that mocking, _I-am-so-better-than-you _smile. It didn't ease the desire. As a matter of fact, she had a beautiful smile.

And hair, some mix of dark and light brown colors that perfectly matched her eyes; curly, wild, all over the place…she was all over the place. And her skin, he imagined it was soft, soft as a feather and that mocha color that reminded of chocolate; chocolate that melted in his mouth…

_What the fuck was wrong with him, again?_

And then his eyes darted to the door and watched the man who walked in with his elegant suit and hair. Damn fucker, what was he doing here? Not gifting Damon with a single glance, Elijah walked up to Bonnie and sat down. She put her book on the table and threw him a smile – a _sincere _smile for that self-loving, perfect haired vampire. _Why?_

Everything was so messed up. They were making a circle there – him and Bonnie and Elijah and Elena and Stefan and Katherine. He didn't even know who wanted who anymore.

Elijah wanted Katherine. Or was it Elena?

Katherine wanted Stefan. Maybe.

Elena wanted Stefan and Damon and Elijah.

He wanted Elena. And just maybe…just maybe the Bennett witch. Maybe even Katherine too. Why not?

Bonnie wanted…_what did exactly Bonnie want? _Jeremy? He highly doubted. Maybe Bonnie wanted…nothing. But everyone wanted something. Wasn't that for humans? Wanting?

But why would he care what that witch wanted? He cared for Elena and Elena only. It was Elena who occupied his head, his heart, his soul. Or maybe…no, no, no there were no maybes and buts, there was only Elena and he wanted only Elena.

Then again…so did Stefan. So did Elijah.

It was messed up. He hated messed up. He was supposed to mess up and not let people mess up _his _life.

And why was the witch talking to that betraying prick?

Was it a new romance?

No, Bonnie Bennett would never fall for a vampire. At least, she didn't fall for Damon. Why would she fall for that…that…_old, dead guy?_

Damon was dead too, there was no denying in that. But, he was so better looking than Elijah. Was he? Of course he was!

He wouldn't let that happen…he couldn't let the hottest piece of ass…but wasn't Elena the…get in the hands of…but why would he care…_Elijah!_ Wait…was that…_jealousy?_

Great, he should kill himself…_he was jealous because that little judgmental witch was flirting with his enemy. _All in all, it was a crappy day for Damon Salvatore.

And it seemed it would become crappier and crappier with each second, he thought as he watched Elijah take Bonnie's hand and pull her up.


End file.
